


a quiet moment

by thefairyprincev (QueenOfThePolarBears)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, That's it, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23411194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfThePolarBears/pseuds/thefairyprincev
Summary: "Did you get dragged through a hedge?"Just a small drabble featuring Madara's messy hair. With a guest appearance by paperwork, of course.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	a quiet moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rouge_Angle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rouge_Angle/gifts).



> For Angie, who has always encouraged my ridiculous writings, enables me more than she probably should, and has been around for the last 6 crazy years <3

“Did you get dragged through a hedge, Uchiha?” Tobirama asks, voice dry, one eyebrow arching, as the older man enters the office at the top of the tower.  
  
Madara bristles even more than he already was, eyes narrowing as he faces the pale Senju. “No,” he snaps in reply, face set in a scowl as he crosses his arms. “It doesn’t concern you, Senju.”

“You guyssss,” Hashirama whines from the other side of his large desk, face slipping into a drooping pout, like always when the two other men start bickering. Tobirama just rolls his eyes.  
  
“Finish those forms today please, Anija, we need them for the budget meeting tomorrow morning,” he replies briskly, collects a few other papers that he needs, and leaves. Best to get out now, before an actual argument starts. Or before Hashirama tries to pawn more paperwork off on him.  
  
Madara is still bristling, glaring at the door as it closes behind the other. There is silence for a few minutes.  
  
“He kind of had a point, you know,” Hashirama points out after the silence has dragged on for a bit.  
  
“Oh shut up,” Madara grouches. Hashirama grins, just a touch slyly and a touch fondly.  
  
“So if you didn’t get dragged through a hedge, why does it look like you have half of one in your hair?”  
  
“...There was a hawk. Its wing is broken. I couldn’t leave it there,” he finally replies shortly, looking away from the brunet. Hashirama can still see the faint pink flush high on the Uchiha’s cheekbones and resists the urge to coo at how cute the man is underneath his own thorns. Barely.  
  
“Come here, let me get that bush out of your hair then,” he says instead, wood twisting and forming a simple wide-toothed comb with ease, the shape very familiar by now. Grumbling under his breath (because Madara must complain about everything, and always act reluctant, and really Hashirama finds it far more adorable than he probably should), the Uchiha shuffles over to him and settles into a tailor’s seat on the floor. Hashirama joins him on the floor, sitting at his back and begins to pick through Madara’s, thick, wiry hair, a small pile of plant debris forming beside them.  
  
It takes a while, but both of them are completely relaxed by the time Madara’s hair is a twig and leaf-free mass of dark curls again. Hashirama runs the comb through the length a few more times anyway, enjoying the way Madara leans into it, like a cat.  
  
“Soooo, since you’re already here, did you maybe wanna help me with that paperwork Tobi was nagging about?” He asks, voice innocent as he interrupts the companionable silence between them.  
  
“You’re ridiculous,” Madara grumbles but helps him with it anyways.

They walk home together holding hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Angie <3   
> you said you were in the mood for fluffy HashiMada the other day, and I got inspiration literally twenty minutes before midnight last night and scribbled this out while half asleep lol
> 
> I might still be working during this pandemic (yay for being a nurse?) but it seems like even I can't escape the need to write. Stay safe everyone!


End file.
